


Your fingers are magic

by itslesbiantime



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslesbiantime/pseuds/itslesbiantime
Summary: Just some super sappy smut and a submissive catra. sorry if its a lil rushed. hope you enjoy anyways lol





	Your fingers are magic

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted in this fanfic are 18+!!

"Who’s a pretty little kitty?” Adora hummed, her breath warm against the nape of Catra’s neck.

Catra whined, biting into her bottom lip. She wondered why she always let Adora do this. _She_ was supposed to be top bitch around here..but as soon as she heard Adora's cooing, calling her a pretty little kitty, all of Catra’s dominance washed away and she fell completely submissive to Adora’s gentle touch. Catra growled lowly, trying to get the message across that she wasn’t particularly happy that Adora was on top of her and in control. Adora just giggled, lacing her fingers through Catra’s messy mane, pressing her lips to the feline’s neck softly. She knew she had her right where she wanted her.

It was odd, being dominated when you’re typically the dominant one. You feel out of place due to the foreign position you’re in, but at the same time.. it felt really good. Like, really good. To have someone praising you and touching your body in the most sensitive and delicate places was blissful. Especially when it was the girl you were completely head over heels for.

Adora’s breath heated against Catra’s neck, her soft lips dragging across her skin, planting kiss after kiss. This caused a purr to erupt from the feline, and she bit down on her lip harder to try and stifle the moans that were slipping past. Adora was on top of her, and Catra was pinned beneath, getting all of Adora’s attention at the moment. 

Adora was so gentle. She took time with Catra’s body to learn all of her weak points, places that made her quiver and exactly where to touch to make her cry out. Catra really liked that about her- she knew just how to touch her to make her melt. She was like putty in her hands.

Adora’s hand glided over Catra’s cheek, and she rubbed her thumb against it gently, trailing kisses down Catra’s neck and to her collar bone. She looked up at Catra tenderly with a small smile, her eyes half-lidded. It made Catra’s face flush a deep red. She turned her head to look to the side, but Adora’s fingers took her chin and turned it back towards her, sealing a kiss. As their lips met again, Catra melted even more, and purred into the kiss. Adora loved the soft rumble of her purrs. Not only was it cute as hell, but it gave her an indication that she was doing the right thing. 

Catra’s arms lifted up to wrap around Adora’s neck, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. Catra moaned softly against Adora’s lips, and that drove the blonde wild. They continued kissing, and things progressed rather quickly. Their bodies were getting warmer and their hearts were pumping faster, cherishing each other’s touch. Adora’s hand slid down Catra’s shoulder, and she grasped one of Catra’s breasts with her hand. She then trickled her fingers down Catra’s sides to sneak her hand up her shirt, lifting it up over her chest, breaking the kiss for just a moment to slide the shirt over her head. Catra was now exposed in her lacey black bra, that had a little bow in the middle. Very Catra. Not too much detail, not too little. Adora lifted her own shirt over her head as well, revealing a light blue bra with lots of lace detailing. She’d worn a cute one for Catra today, and Catra seemed to really like it. Her ears perked up and she felt her mouth water. Her eyes wandered Adora’s body, and she couldn’t help but bite her lip. Woah, the site she was seeing. Adora stared down at her, too, admiring her chest and her flat little tummy and the grooves of her hip bones. She grinned, lightly tracing her fingertips down Catra's tummy.

“S-stop it.” Catra stammered, obviously a little shy about Adora staring at her - even though she was doing the exact same thing to Adora.

“But you’re so pretty, Catra..” she lowered her lips to Catra’s chest, kissing her skin. “My pretty little kitty..”

Catra’s face flushed again, squeezing her thighs together. Fuck, every time Adora said that in her beautiful voice it made Catra wetter- it was embarrassing how wet she was already, just from a few neck kisses, pet names and a makeout session. Adora just _did_ that to her.

The blonde reached around and unclasped Catra’s bra, tossing it aside. She did the same with her own, and immediately pressed her warm, bare chest against Catra’s, slamming her lips into hers once again. Catra responded, letting out a tiny gasp and began allowing her hands to roam Adora’s sides and her upper back. Her skin was so soft. So warm against her own.

Adora broke the kiss again, sliding down so that her mouth could reach Catra’s chest. She had adorable, perky tits. They were small, but they were super cute. Adora gently slid her tongue over one of Catra’s erect nipples, cupping her other breast with her hand, rolling her thumb against the other nipple. Catra’s body shook and she let out a faint mew, her tail curling in delight. Adora pursed her lips and began sucking and toying with them.

“Ah..” Catra let out small moans, relaxing into Adora’s touch, arching her back faintly. Adora continued to tease Catra’s tits, her mouth switching between them to suck and tease. She made sure to stimulate the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth at the time, pinching and massaging it. She loved Catra’s chest, it was just so cute the way she’d shiver at the sensations it gave her. Adora knew that her chest was rather sensitive, too, so she took the time to cater to them.

“Please... Adora..” Catra’s voice was faint, but longing.

“Mm?” Adora’s eyes wandered to Catra’s face, but she continued planting delicate kisses to her bare skin. 

“Adora.. I need..more.”

“Oh? What do you need, my pretty little kitty?” 

“Ugh, you know. Don’t play.” Catra scoffed, growling lowly as her ears pinned back. 

Adora just laughed, and proceeded to slip her fingertips beneath the band of Catra’s panties, pulling them down. She tossed them to the side and stared at the site before her. A _very_ wet Catra, completely naked and flushed red, looking needy as ever. Adora met her lips again, and Catra was more than eager to kiss back. Adora slowly slid her hand down Catra’s body, before spreading her thighs and pressing two fingertips to her clit, rubbing in small, slow motions. Catra whined immediately, to indicate both the pleasure she was feeling, and relief. Her clit had been throbbing and begging for stimulation for a while now. Her hips whirled and lifted as Adora teased her clit with her fingertips.

"That's a good girl." Adora praised, kissing Catra's cheek. The submissive feline began to pant. The things Adora would say made Catra's entire body tingle. She glanced up, looking up at Adora, and the blondes eyes met hers with desire. She began to rub her clit a little faster, circling her fingertips around the sensitive nub. Catra's mouth was agape, and moan after moan began spilling from her lips. 

"Hmm," Adora's fingers gently trickled down to Catra's wetness, sliding her fingers in between the folds of her wet pussy, dipping her fingertips in to tease. "I think you're already wet enough for my fingers, Catra."

Catra broke eye contact with her, feeling her cheeks get hotter. Adora turned Catra's head back towards her, planting a kiss onto her lips.

Catra purred as Adora’s lips met hers. She couldn't get enough of Adora's kisses. Adora took the initiative to slide her fingers into the feline slowly, and her breath hitched, a moan rolling past her lips and onto Adora’s.

“Mm-“

Adora continued kissing Catra, making sure to keep the kiss as she began sliding her fingers in and out of her. Catra attempted to continue kissing her, but her lips were parting as gentle moans escaped. Adora smiled softly. Catra was so cute like this. She slid her fingers in and out, picking up the pace gradually as she did so. Catra whined, her panting becoming heavier.

“A-Adora..” she whined softly, rolling her hips against the rhythm of Adora’s fingers. 

She was so wet. Adora pressed her lips to Catra’s again, and she began working her wrist to move her fingers in just the right way, faster than before.

“Good kitty.” She muttered against Catra’s lips with a smirk, and it pulled a yearning moan from Catra, her freckled cheeks tinging a gentle red. She liked it when Adora called her that. _A lot_. The feeling of Adora’s fingers inside of her, Adora’s lips lingering against hers as she mewled moan after moan..it was so good. Adora’s soft and nurturing voice made for an awfully compliant Catra. She felt a pooling warmth in her abdomen, her entire body so heated and fragile, completely submissive to Adora’s touch. She was panting heavily against the blondes lips and into her mouth, but Adora didn’t seem to mind, because she continued kissing her intently, a smile lingering on her lips. Adora curled her fingertips inwards, putting pressure on Catra’s sweet spot, and the feline shook beneath her.

“Ahh!” She cried, tilting her head up in bliss. Adora parted from her lips and began kissing her neck, planting gentle kisses against Catra’s skin to get her going even more. She continued to fuck Catra with her fingers, seeming to know just how to work her fingers to make her curl and melt beneath her. She used her thumb to stimulate her clit as she fingered her, and Catra’s panting became louder, letting out even louder moans.

“Yes- Adora- right there, fuck..” She purred, spreading her shaky legs and rolling her hips against Adora’s fingers. Adora gave a soft ‘hmm’, feeling awfully satisfied that Catra was feeling so good- all because of her. She continued to stimulate Catra’s g spot with her fingertips, making the feline shake and crumble beneath her and, soon enough, Catra was wailing out.

“A-Adora! I’m- I’m gonna cum!” She cried, and Adora continued at the same pace, working her wrist.

“Good kitty. Cum for me..” she whispered against her skin, finally taking Catra to the edge as her body tensed up, her eyes rolling back. She inhaled sharply and she shook, crying loudly amid her orgasm, before squirting _all over_ Adora’s hand and her uniform. She had one powerful orgasm, her body twitching and finally relaxing after riding out the many waves of it, and she was left a panting, bumbling mess.

Adora blinked, not exactly knowing what the wetness she was feeling was at first. She kissed Catra’s neck one last time before pulling away, sliding her fingers out slowly. Adora watched as the panting girl beneath her opened her eyes, her face dazed. Adora glanced down towards her hand and her uniform, of which was covered in a clear liquid. The bedsheets also seemed to suffer the splash. Adora grinned, kissing her again, and Catra tried to catch her breath.

“Hey.” Adora’s voice was low, kissing Catra’s cheek.

“Mm?” The feline stirred, looking at Adora through half-lidded eyes.

“You.. made a mess all over me.”

Catra blinked twice, her eyes opening fully before looking down at Adora’s uniform. It was drenched, and so were the covers, and Catra’s face burned and turned completely red - redder than before.

“Oh, I— oh, I’m so sorry!” Catra stammered, exceptionally embarrassed. she’d never exactly done _that_ before. Adora _really_ knew how to work her fingers. 

Catra covered her face with her hands, her ears drooping. She murmured into her palms, and Adora just let out a giggle, prying her hands away from her face and kissing her again.

“Don’t apologize. That’s hot,” She grinned against her lips, assuring Catra that she didn’t have to be embarrassed. “That just means I made you feel really good. And that was the goal, after all.”

"Mm.." Catra felt herself relax, but she was still rather embarrassed. She did make a mess everywhere, after all. She looked into Adora's eyes, tucking a stray hair from her ponytail behind her ear. She smiled hazily, and soon enough a purr could be heard.

“Oh.. you really did make me feel good. Like, damn...”

“Good.” Adora beamed, content that she could make Catra feel so good with just her fingers. Catra's purrs became louder and she nuzzled her cheek against Adora's.

“I love you, Adora.”

“I love you too, cutie.”

Adora pulled away from Catra, looking down at the mess. 

“We have to clean this up, though. Lets get these sheets and my uniform in the washer.”

“Ha, uh..yea. Oops.” Catra laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.


End file.
